The Universe just Laughs
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: The sequel to Maximum Ride meets the Halliwells. Max and her brother have just faked her death to protect the Flock but when the Trackers begin to attack the duo they must enlist the help of the only people they know who can help: the Flock
1. Will I ever get a break from the bad guy

**Ok two things. First sorry I have taken so long to create this and two I own nothing.**

So in case you aren't caught up on my latest adventures, my name is Maximum Ride. I am 98% human and 2% avian (which means bird for those of you who don't have a dictionary in front of you). When I was younger, the Flock (Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel) escaped the lab where we were raised, if you called it that, with some help from my good for nothin' father, Jeb. So we took down the School (the lab we were "raised" in) and found Total, Angel's talking, flying dog. We found out that the School was just one of many, so we moved on and destroyed the main player, Itex. Then we tried to settle down but turns out a lot more people wanted us. We ran. In one of the many cities we stopped in, we found a very interesting trio of women in San Francisco. Turns out they were witches. And I don't mean replace the w with a b. I mean spells and potions witches. Anyway, we started to feel safe there. Fang and I developed our relationship a little more. Then the pesky universe decided to ruin it. My older brother showed up. Not Ari, he's dead. No his name is Sokai. Apparently Mom and Jeb had him a couple of years before me and when he was seven he was kidnapped. Then the School showed up and I had to fake my death and leave behind the man I loved and the family I always had.

I flew to the temple Sokai had told me about. So I have two brothers now. One's dead and the other just helped me plan my death. It had to be done though. The Flock has to be safe. When I finally got to the darn place, Sokai was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hello sister," he said.

"Hey bro," I scowled.

He motioned for me to sit. I didn't. I mean after all I am me.

"How's the Flock," I asked anxiously.

"Your boyfriend wasn't very happy with me and told me to get away from his Flock," Sokai smirked.

Good, at least Fang could take over.

"Why can't I do all the cool things you can," I asked.

"Because Guardians aren't created through family lines. They are randomly selected but the universe," Sokai grinned.

I frowned.

"Look, it's safer that you're not a Guardian, believe me," he reassured me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Come on, seriously, Angel could read minds and control them, Gazzy could imitate voices, Iggy could see when there was a pure white background and feel colors and know people by their fingerprints and cook a mean meal while being blind, Nudge could access any computer just by touching it, and Fang could blend into any background. All I could do was fly really fast and hear a voice in my head.

"Alright let's go get some grub," Sokai grinned.

He stood and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the temple and through a city that I don't want or care to know the name of. Lights danced off of buildings. Smells of cooked food filled the air. Sokai grinned and pulled me through the crowd. I felt eyes on my back and turned my head slightly. A man in all black watched us. I moved to tap Sokai's shoulder and alert him to the creepy dude but he already looked like he knew.

"Don't make it look like you know he's there," he hissed.

I kept walking and allowed Sokai to lead me through the maze of streets. We turned down an ally and began running to the other side but skidded to a stop when a group of the guys in black stepped in from the other side. Sokai turned but froze. The creeper from before was back. I gripped Sokai's arm and allowed my wings to unfurl. I pulled Sokai up and shot into the air. Ok, so I don't have cool powers like my brother but I can fly and he can't.

"You ok," he asked, once we were safely on a roof.

I nodded.

"I wish they would just leave me alone," Sokai announced.

"Me too," I muttered because I was sick of having to run all the time.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it," he shot a glance at me.

"Why," I demanded.

"Because it means you'll have to come out of hiding and bring your flock here," he stated meekly.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Look they're the only ones I know who could help bring down the Trackers," he flinched.

I fumed a little bit more but I caved and we began to make plans to return to San Francisco and get the Flock. Oh boy, Fang was going to be mad. Then again he was pretty hot when he was mad.

We set out at day break the next morning. I wanted to fly but Sokai my ever- "protective" brother would rather drive, so we "borrowed" a green Mustang and began our adventure. I fidgeted the whole way there. Once there I looked for the Manor. I ran to the door when we got there. I pounded on the door until someone unlocked it and opened it to reveal…Fang.

**Please review.**


	2. I Meet A Little Leader

**I own nothing.**

Fang opened the door and I almost started crying. Almost. He stood gaping like a fish. Sokai stood next to me. I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"Look Fang I'm sorry…" I began.

"Max," he cut me off with a hug.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes but I bit my lip and willed them back. Finally Fang let me go and he stared at me in awe. Tears fell from his eyes.

"But how," he whispered.

"It was all a clever ploy to make sure you were safe," Sokai interrupted.

"And you were in on it," Fang all but growled.

"Yeah you got a problem with that tough guy," Sokai retorted.

"Hey let's not kill each other, boys," I stepped between them.

Fang took a couple steps back. His face fell.

"You're _with_ him now, aren't you," he asked (or whimpered).

"Wha-hell no! He's my big brother," I blanched.

"Yeah. Geez Max, don't sound so disgusted about me," Sokai frowned.

"Shut up," I glared at my brother.

Fang let out a sigh of…relief? maybe frustration? I couldn't tell. Sokai smoothed his jet black hair, then turned to Fang.

"We need the Flock's help," he stated.

"Ask Max, she's the boss," Fang shrugged.

I whipped my head to look straight at him. He looked right back at me. Had he really just given me control of the flock after I had faked my own death and caused everyone heartache and grief? His dark eyes burned with intensity. I bit my lip again and turned away.

"Fang," Angel's voice called.

"In here," he called back.

"Who's at the door," Iggy demanded from another room.

Fang looked at me.

"Hey guys, I'm back," I called.

"Max," the Gasman cried.

"Is it really you," Nudge came running at me.

"Yeah," I gasped as my ribs were crushed by Nudge's hug.

"Max," Iggy and Gazzy pulled me into a hug as well.

Total ran straight up to me and licked my leg.

"Max?" Angel peeked at me from behind Fang.

"Hi Sweetie," I knelt and held my arms open.

She ran to me. Her arms clung to me. Sokai looked away, his cool indifferent demeanor was gone. He looked uncomfortable and guilty.

"Alright, Max are they going to help us or not," he finally said.

I looked at each Flock member and then nodded.

"Yeah we'll help," I grinned.

"Then let's go."

We decided to ditch the Mustang and get a nice big Ford SUV Expedition. It was much easier to fit everyone. Sokai took the wheel and I rode shotgun.

"Where were the sisters," I asked Fang.

"Out," he grinned.

"Hey Bro, where are we going," I asked.

"Storm Manor," said Bro responded.

"Why," I asked.

"To find the Guard," he said.

"Oh-Kay Master of words, explain for those of us that don't know what you are talking about," I rolled my eyes.

"Originally, there were 13 Guardians. Then, as society grew, so did the number of Guardians. Now there are about 50 or so spread throughout the world. We each have certain abilities that one or more of the Originals had. There's Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Sound, Electricity, Time, Nature, Light, Dark, Mind, Imagination, and Space. We are all charged with stopping the Order from taking over and destroying the world. The Royal Guard is charged with protecting the Leader from harm. The Leader can use all 13 of the Original powers. The Order would stop at nothing to get a hold of the Leader. The Royal Guard will help us."

"Why?"

"Because I used to be part of them. After I escaped, they took me in. I was still with them when your Erasers came after me."

After that, Sokai clammed up. We continued in silence. In a city that looked huge, we stopped at a hotel. Sokai got 3 rooms. Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel and Total, then Fang, Sokai, and I. Sokai checked out the rooms then walked out.

"Where's he going," Fang asked.

"He's checking the rest of the hotel to make sure it's safe and then he'll practice some kind of martial art," I was used to my brother's routine.

"Does he check every hotel you stay in," Fang arched an eyebrow.

"Yep. He didn't used to but one time he went to train and a group of Trackers attacked me," I said. "It never happened again."

I stretched my arms out to the side. Fang caught my wrist and pulled me to him. Before my mind could think, his hand was resting lightly on my back, his mouth was on mine. I blinked stupidly, then kissed back. The door opening pulled us apart. Sokai stood in the doorway.

"Um sorry…Wow…Good grief Max," he stammered.

"That's twice Sokai," I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know sorry," he blushed.

"What do you want," I asked.

"To go to bed," he squeaked.

"Fine, I guess we should all sleep," I muttered.

Sokia took the couch by the door. I took the bed closest to the window and Fang took the empty bed. I could hear the soft rainfall outside. People walked the halls of the hotel and I ended up pulling a pillow over my head to drown out the noise. I drifted off into a restless sleep. The pillow was pulled off my head violently. Sokai loomed over me. He placed his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"They found us," he hissed.

My eyes widened. Doors opening and slamming shut assaulted my ears. I sat up quickly. Fang was standing by the window. His wings were unfurled and the window was thrown open. Sokai pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"The others," I whispered to Fang.

"I warned Angel. They are at the car," Sokai muttered.

I nodded. My wings spread and I grabbed Sokai by the waist. Then we jumped out the window. Shouts followed us. We shot to the parking lot. The others were sitting in the car. Sokai jumped to the ground when we were a couple feet from the ground. He peeled out. Fang and I took off in the air, following the car. We didn't stop until the car ran out of gas. At the gas station, Fang and I stood guard while Sokai filled the tank. Then we got in the car and continued on our journey. The next stop was at a gate that surrounded a huge complex.

"Who are you," a gruff voice demanded.

"Sokai, please let us in," Sokai stated.

The man stayed silent but the gate opened. We drove in. Following the winding road, I saw a training ground, a lake, archery targets, a barn, stables, people training, and lots of trees. We stopped at a driveway. A group was waiting for us. They greeted Sokai warmly but the rest of us were ignored. I didn't mind so much. We were led into the mansion and through hallway after hallway. We entered a banquet hall and we were met by a boy, no older than 10 years old, sitting in a throne. The boy wore long silk robes and a gold circlet on his head.

"Ah, Sokai welcome, I see you have new friends," the boy spoke.

"Leon, I'm glad you're safe, this is my sister Max and her Flock," Sokai hugged the younger boy.

Fang nodded.

"Hey do you want help us build bombs," the Gasman asked.

Iggy looked eager. Angel grinned. Nudge waved.

"So where's this all powerful Leader," I looked around at all the adults and older teens standing in the room.

"That would be me," Leon grinned.

"But you're a little kid," I gasped.

"And you have bird DNA," he shot back.

Ok, I admit it, I was in disbelief. Afterall this was a little kid, how on earth could he be this savior? Sokai was asking for their help. Leon looked straight at me.

"Well you all should probably gets some rest. Tomorrow you will begin training to take on the Order," he said.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I can get back to this story.**


End file.
